Infected
by Emmawaffle
Summary: Zombie AU. Follow the stories of four groups, all of whom are connected to each other in some way, as they attempt to survive the zombie infested country of America.
1. Any Volunteers?

**Author's Note:** Haha, my first actual Hetalia fanfic. I'm kind of proud of myself actually. So erm... I love Hetalia and I love zombies, so I decided to combine the two together and form this? Don't forget to comment and critique is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

****  
**It had been three years since the war against zombies had started. It was still ongoing, and the living were slowly being outnumbered. Governments fell and eventually everyone was left to fend for themselves. It took almost two years for survivors to clear out small towns around the country and establish a home of sorts. Every couple of nights, mobs of zombies would find their way to one of these safe havens, and it took a whole night to kill them all. There were casualties of course, the highest recorded being around 10 people. During the day, everyone worked hard to make the most of their new life but the thought that they could fall in battle always lingered in their minds.

No one heard any news about what was happening outside the US, except for the occasional group of Canadians who made it to Vermont. There was always that one person, sometimes accompanied by other survivors they picked up on the way, that travelled across the country to tell everyone or send notes. News travelled slowly, but when it was good news, it gave people hope.

Alfred F. Jones wanted to be that person. He wanted to go find other people who were stuck in the infested cities, and he wanted to learn about what was happening in his home country. Alfred Jones wanted to help in the best way he can, which was being a hero when others were too afraid. He wasn't a cautious guy, and he believed that every idea he had was most likely a good one. Alfred didn't think of the consequences, unless it involved other people's lives, so one day he decided that he was really going to leave the comfort of the town.

They said he was a madman. They said that he was just some delusional 18 year old kid who thought he could be a hero. The thing was, Alfred did claim to be a hero. It was what he did best.

"So any volunteers? Just raise your hand!"

On the 1st of March, Alfred Jones made an announcement about his departure, and decided that he would need a team. To be honest, he didn't expect anyone to really join him. From what he had seen, everyone seemed to like their life in the town. Although people still occasionally died, they had food and a roof over their heads. It was just wrong to him. What about the poor people who were stuck New York City, clueless about what was happening outside? Alfred couldn't stop thinking about them. So there he was, standing on a pile of wood in front of everyone. Some people gave him a look that said "Are you nuts?" and others were discussing among each other. Alfred wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I'll go," someone shouted. Everybody turned to see who it was, and saw an albino male raise his hand. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he was well known among the townies. For one thing, Gilbert was a part of one of the major guilds in the town. They called themselves zombie hunters, but they didn't go out and hunt zombies. They were the first line of defence whenever a mob of zombies found their way into New Boston. The zombie hunters were skilled with weapons and rather enjoyed blasting off zombie heads. The guild was only made up of around fifteen men, and they were led by three others. Gilbert Beilschmidt was one of those three.

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned, "anyone else?"

Two more people raised their hands, one of them being a grumpy Englishman that Alfred was with when they first arrived to the town. The other one was a tall Dane who Alfred occasionally saw around town helping with construction, and who had helped him when he almost got bitten by a zombie two weeks earlier. Once it looked like no one else would help, Alfred thanked everyone and dismissed the crowd. He jumped off the pile of wood to talk to his new team, who had already gathered near his podium.

"So Alfred, what's the plan then?" asked the Dane, whose name was Sebastian something or other. Alfred couldn't really remember foreign names very well. Gilbert had his usual smirk on his face, and Arthur Kirkland, the Englishman, had his arms crossed. Arthur always seemed grumpy for some reason. It was a wonder how Arthur didn't have wrinkles yet from his constant frowning.

"We leave tomorrow morning and travel to the Big Apple-"

"Isn't the city heavily infested?" interrupted Arthur.

"Not as much as it was last year, or at least that's what the messenger from New Jersey told me anyway," Alfred tried to recall his encounter with the messenger. He couldn't really remember but didn't bother to mention it. He didn't want Arthur complaining like he always did.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't care as long as I can kick some zombie ass," remarked Gilbert, "since we leave tomorrow morning, I'm off to prepare some stuff. _Tschüs_!"

Gilbert walked off, leaving the others to decide when exactly they would leave. Thus it was decided that they would leave the town around 6 AM and try to reach one of the safe houses on their way. The closest one would take them around five hours by walking. Sebastian mentioned how helpful it would be if they could find a vehicle on the way, but the chances were slim.

From a distance, a certain Italian watched them discuss in the town square. Lovino Vargas was still contemplating on joining them. For once thing, the team Alfred put together were a bunch of idiots. That didn't mean they were weak of course, and this was the perfect opportunity to look for his twin brother. Still, Lovino couldn't imagine himself stuck with an obnoxious American, a potato bastard, a stuck up Brit and ... well he didn't know the other tall blonde guy but he was probably just as obnoxious as Alfred.

In the early morning, Lovino found himself joining the team. They gladly accepted him without asking any questions.

**March 2, 2015: Alfred's team leave to start looking for others.**


	2. Cat on a Sign

**Author's note:** Gosh my writing is awkward and not smooth... please bear with the crappy writing! I'm hoping it will all smooth out...

**Hetalia does not belong to me!**

**

* * *

**

Meimei Wang, or just Mei for short, was sure that she would have died. She had been one of those who didn't believe that zombies were attacking back in 2012, when the Zombie Era started. For many, it was too late and they were killed but Mei was lucky. Mei could never forget it, being rescued by a small Road Rescue Squad. It was back when the RRS had just started and there were very few who be brave enough to do such a thing. It was a bit different though, because of all the panic. To be honest, it was an event that Mei herself did not want to remember, but she stuck with the small RRS.

The RRS had had only two others when she was first rescued: the Hofstee siblings. They had originally come from Michigan and travelled to Wisconsin in search of an estranged sibling, and saved her from being eaten by the living dead. The Hofstee siblings were Emma and Lars, Dutch immigrants who had only been in the country for three years. They seemed pretty well prepared for the outbreak, both being well armed for anything hostile that came their way. Mei realised that she would have to be stupid to leave them and fend for herself.

Lars looked intimidating, but he was strategic and calm while his sister was stronger than she looked, and was the more optimistic one. Despite the numerous quarrels that the brother and sister had, Mei was glad to be in the group. It was well balanced and effective.

They never did find that estranged sibling, and Mei was never given any details either. She didn't mind, but it constantly reminded her of her siblings. They were all separated, and she had no way of knowing if they were even alive. Mei had no idea that a year later, she would reunite with her youngest brother, Im Yong Soo. It was a tearful reunion, but they would both deny crying at the time.

Once 2014 rolled in, their rescue squad turned into a mere group of survivors trying to stay alive. Resources became scarce and they were constantly moving. They were a group of five, as they had picked up a Norwegian named Erik and a young boy named Peter.

Mei remembered one particular night when their camp was found by a mob of zombies. Mei killed her first zombie that night. Erik was on watch alert, and heard the moaning coming from behind their camp. Lars, Emma, Yong Soo and Erik were the ones who usually did the fighting when they encountered the reanimated corpses but there were at least twenty approaching them. They fought anyway, but they knew how easily outnumbered they were. Mei was scared for everyone's life, and hers as well. She watched as every third kill, one of the fighters were almost bitten.

Mei grabbed Emma's spare crowbar and attacked.

Mei's mind was blank after that. She had no recollection of what went through her mind during that fight. The rest of her group told her that she went nuts and whacked the heads off several zombies. She refused to believe it. Mei wasn't even strong enough to do such an act. One thing was for sure, Mei kept the crowbar near her. It made her feel safer.

After two years, the number of zombies on the roads dwindled down. It was easier to travel, but it didn't mean that a surprise attack was impossible. It was 2015 and Mei's group had finally reached Nebraska. Yong Soo had a knack for keeping track of the days, and informed them that morning that it was the 6th of March. Now that they were in Nebraska, they could finally search for one of the safehouses they were told of back in Minnesota. At least, they were sure that they reached Nebraska.

"Why would someone nail a dead cat on the sign?" Emma shuddered. They could barely manage to see the Nebraska part of the welcome sign, and Lars didn't hesitate to remove the cat from the sign. It was gross to watch, and Emma kept wondering about it. She had a weakness for cats.

"You can't expect everyone to be sane when the world is overrun by Them," Erik responded calmly. Lars simply nodded in agreement, but stayed quiet. Mei walked behind them, one hand holding her steel crowbar and the other holding Peter's hand. How old was he now... 11?

No one really kept track of birthdays anymore, there was no point. Yong Soo kept track of days, Erik kept track of how many times their group had been attacked and Peter was able to tell what time it was. It was something that Peter's adopted father taught him, being able to tell time without a watch. Mei learnt that Erik was actually Peter's uncle, and it occurred to her that everyone in her group was with a family member. In a way, it was nice.

"Where exactly is this safehouse?" Mei asked.

"The man said that it was in the first city we enter once we passed the sign. There are some red banners hanging from the windows, did you forget already?" Yong Soo replied. He grinned at her, and Mei couldn't tell if he was teasing her. On the other hand, Mei didn't forget. She knew where the safehouse was, but she wanted to break the silence.

Nobody talked after someone mentioned Them.


End file.
